1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for participating in a network type game, to a server system for the same, and to a recording medium upon which a program for the same is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
The spread of portable telephones has become phenomenal in accompaniment with the progress of semiconductor and information transmission technology. Aside from the function of portable telephones for telephony, their explosive spread has been spurred on by their use for receiving services such as electronic mail and WWW (World Wide Web) browsing, in the same way as personal computers.
Among the various services directed towards the above type of portable telephones which have appeared, games (hereinafter termed portable games) are the ones which have been the object of the greatest development by communications providers and manufacturers, and nowadays a brisk flood of portable games, which are the most important type of entertainment type services, is appearing.
Of course in the related art, at the heart of personal computer games, there have been games which have taken advantage of networks, role playing games and the like, but these are different from the above described portable games, because they require procedures such as loading game software into a personal computer and connecting to the network. Since, in contrast to these, portable games are ones in which the user normally utilizes his own portable telephone which can easily be connected to the network, the above procedures can be omitted, and furthermore, since they operate upon a powerful server, the user can at any time evoke an imaginary world by taking advantage of this server, and great efforts are exerted in order to make this imaginary world be as close a copy of the real world as possible.
However, in the final analysis, the above described personal computer games or portable games are games about an imaginary world, and thus, even if the reality which the user experiences becomes deeper with, for example, the development of computer graphics (CG) technique, and furthermore with the enhancement of mutual communication between users and of communication between users and computers, nevertheless the feeling of such a computer game and the feeling of a game in the real world are different. This fact appears particularly prominent in the case of competitive type games.
In other words, although the same games can be found among the games which are played upon personal computers and portable telephones as for example are played in a casino, the feeling of tension and the feeling of actual presence with regard to winning or losing which are experienced when participating in competitive type games which take place in a special gaming environment (such as slot machines, poker, roulette, mini-lottery and the like), is not conveyed, and reality in its deepest sense is lacking.